Just because of a Present
by laser-jet
Summary: Ginnys Geburtstag im 6. Schuljahr. Harrys Geschenk zwingt sie dazu, mehr Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. HPGW HGRW
1. Geburtstagsmorgen

Ich hab euch ja schon lange ein paar Kurzgeschichten versprochen…hier kommt mal wieder eine. Sie heißt „Just Because of a Present" von „Sexyseeker". Den Kampf mit meinen Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehlern übernimmt wieder Enigma.

Kapitel 1: Geburtstagsmorgen

Ginny Wesley wachte auf. Als sie sich aufsetzte, kroch die Kälte durch ihr Flannelhemd. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis sie wusste, wieso eine Armee Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch alles verwüstete. Sie krabbelte zum Bettende und kletterte zwischen den Vorhängen hervor.

Es war Samstag und Ginny hatte lange geschlafen. Die Magische Uhr neben ihrem Bett zeigte „Viel zu spät um noch im Bett zu liegen. Steh auf, Faulpelz". Sie kicherte und ging fröhlich zur Tür. Als sie die Treppe hinunterging blieb sie am Fenster stehen. Draußen schneite es, und viele Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws waren draußen, um sich mit Schneebällen zu bewerfen, Schlittschuh auf dem zugefrorenen See zu laufen oder Schneemänner zu bauen.

Als sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, entdeckte sie Ron, Harry und Hermine, die alle in ihren Lieblingssesseln vor dem brennenden Feuer saßen. Auf dem Tisch lagen sieben leuchtende, eingewickelte Geschenke. Ginny ließ sie noch ein bisschen reden, und überlegte solange, was in den Geschenken war.

„Hem. Hem." Harry sprang erschreckt auf. Ihre Umbridge Nachahmung ließ ihn immer erschrecken, und zu seinem Leidwesen liebte sie es, ihn zu foppen. Ron und Hermine schrieen: „ALLES GUTE ZUM GEBURTSTG, GINNY."

Hermine rannte zu ihr und umarmte sie. Danach zog sie sie zum Tisch und lies sich selber wieder in den Sessel fallen. Ginny umarmte noch ihren Bruder und schaute grinsend zu Harry.

„Alles Gute, Gin." sagte er leise. Sie und Harry wurden immer bessere Freunde. Er erzählte ihr von Sirius, und was die Prophezeiung aus ihm gemacht hatte, und sie erzählte ihm von Tom Riddle, seinem Tagebuch und den Erlebnissen in der Kammer des Schreckens.

„Danke." erwiderte sie. Sie blickte ihm noch einige Sekunden in die intensiven, sorgengefüllten Augen, bevor sie sich vor die Geschenke auf den Boden setzte und gierig die Hände aneinander rieb. „Wo soll ich anfangen?"

Ginny nahm als erstes das kleinste Geschenk. Es war von Bill. Er hatte ihr einen kostbaren Smaragd aus einem Ägyptischen Grab geschickt. Den Smaragd hatte er in einer Weißgoldkette fassen lassen, die sie sich sofort um den Hals hängte. Anbei lag eine Geburtstagskarte mit den besten Wünschen von Bill und seinem Bedauern, dass er nicht bei ihr sein konnte. Als nächstes öffnete Ginny die Geschenke von Charlie, Fred und Georg, Ron, Hermine und ihren Eltern. Ihr fiel auf, dass Percy immer noch nicht zur Familie zurück gefunden hatte. Sie hasste es, dass er sich so von ihnen distanzierte. Auch wenn er manchmal unheimlich nervtötend sein konnte, so war er doch ihr Bruder, und sie liebte ihn. Eine einzelne Träne verließ ihr Augen, und sie hoffte, dass es niemand bemerkt hatte.

Für eine Stunde saßen die Freunde zusammen und aßen das Geburtstagsfrühstück, welches Ron und Harry sich von Dobby hatten besorgen lassen. Dann beschloss Hermine, dass sie jetzt etwas lernen musste. Ron folge ihr mit der Begründung, dass er noch eine Ewigkeit für sein Zaubertrankaufsatz benötigen würde.

Ginny und Harry saßen für eine Weile still am Feuer. Das Geburtstagskind war enttäuscht darüber, dass sie von Harry nichts bekommen hatte. Sie hatte eigentlich geglaubt, dass sie inzwischen gute Freunde seien. In diesem Moment kamen Dean und Seamus vor Nässe tropfend in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie konnten die Fette Dame draußen noch vor sich hin schimpfen hören.

Dean schaute herüber und lächelte. „Hallo, Schönheit. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag." wünschte er ihr, und küsste sie. „Endlich bist du aufgewacht. Ich dusche nur schnell, und dann gebe ich dir mein Geschenk, einverstanden?"

„Klar. Ich sollte mich auch mal anziehen." sie stand auf, schmiss das Geschenkpapier ins Feuer und sammelte die Geschenke auf. „Harry, kannst du mir aufmachen?" fragte sie, und deutete mit ihrem einzigen freien Finger auf die Tür zu den Schlafsälen.

„Jap. Bis nachher, Gin." er hielt ihr die Tür auf und sie stieg die Stufen hinauf. „Oh, Ginny. Bevor ich es vergesse: Triff mich nach dem Mittagessen vor der großen Halle, damit ich dir noch mein Geschenk geben kann."

Ginny strahlte und war begeistert. Sie nickte und versuchte erfolglos, Harry zu zuwinken. Harry schloss die Tür, und Ginny rannte die Treppe hinauf. Dort legte sie die Geschenke auf ihr Bett und sprang aufgeregt hin und her. Dann schnappte sie sich ein Handtuch und ging hüpfend zur Dusche.


	2. Dicke Luft

Kapitel zwei: Dicke Luft

Es war halb zwei und Harry saß mit Ron und Hermine beim Mittagessen in der Großen Halle. Am selben Tisch saß Ginny bei Dean und fütterte ihn mit einem Schokoéclair. Als Harry mit dem Essen fertig war, verabschiedete er sich von Ron. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zu der Rothaarigen.

Als er nur noch einen Meter entfernt war lehnte sich Dean vor und küsste Ginny. Harry ärgerte es, und ließ sie merken dass er hinter ihnen stand.

„Oh, hallo Harry. Ich komme gleich." sagte Ginny und Dean schaute sie fragend an. „Harry gibt mir mein Geburtstagsgeschenk. Bis nachher." sie küsste ihn noch einmal. „Tschüss."

„Tschüss. Wir sehn uns, Harry." sagte Dean winkend und Harry nickte. Ginny nahm seine Hand und fragte breit grinsend: „Na? Wo ist mein Geschenk?"

„In Hagrids Hütte. Er passt seit ein paar Tagen für mich auf es auf." erwiderte Harry. „Vielleicht holst du deinen Umhang, draußen ist es kalt." meinte er, als er ihre dünne Robe betrachtete.

„In Ordnung. Wart mal kurz, ich bin in einer Minute wieder da." damit rauschte sie auf die Marmortreppe zu, die zum Gryffindor Turm führte. Während Harry noch wartete, kamen Ron und Hermine aus der Großen Halle.

„Harry?" fragte Hermine. „Ich dachte du wolltest Ginny ihr Geschenk geben? Was machst du dann aber hier?"

„Ginny holt nur ihren Umhang, Wir müssen zu Hagrids Hütte gehen." erwiderte Harry. „Was macht ihr?"

„Nun, wenn du schon fragst…" sagte Ron und schaute Hermine fragend an. Sie nickte und er fuhr fort: „Die Sache ist die, nun, ich und Hermine…"

„Hermine und ich." korrigierte sie ihn leise.

„Tschuldigung. Hermine und ich gehen jetzt zusammen." vollendete Ron den Satz und schaute Harry unsicher an.

„Wo geht ihr hin…OH?" Harrys Augen weiteten sich. Rons Gesicht änderte sich von ängstlich zu erleichtert, als Harry anfing zu grinsen.

„Du bist...damit einverstanden?" fragte Hermine.

Harry lachte. „Wieso sollte ich auch nicht? Das ist großartig. Wurde auch Zeit."

„Was ist großartig?" fragte Ginny, die in ihren warmen Umhang gekuschelt zurückkam. Der Umhang war ein Geburtstagsgeschenk von Fred und Georg. Sie ging zu Harry und nahm wieder seine Hand, während sie Ron und Hermine fragend anschaute.

„Hermine und ich sind ein Paar." sagte Ron stolz. Er lächelte seine neue Freundin stolz an und küsste sie.

Ginny sah sie für einen Moment erschrocken an. Dann zogen sich ihre Augen zusammen und sie sah Ron verletzt an.

„Was ist los, Ginny?" fragte Hermine, besorgt um ihre Freundin.

„WAS IST LOS? WAS IST LOS? WAS MEISNT DU DENN, IST LOS" Tränen verließen Ginnys Augen. Alle Personen in der Eingangshalle waren stehen geblieben und beobachteten wie Ginny die Beiden anschrie. „ES IST MEIN GEBURTSTAG! WIE KÖNNT IHR MIR DAS AN MEINEM GEBURTSTAG ANTUN? ICH HABE SCHON PERCY VERLOREN, UND JETZT AUCH NOCH DAS! DU KOMMST EINFACH HER UND NIMMST MIR MEINEN BRUDER WEG! UND ALLE WERDEN DARÜBER REDEN."

„WAS? SEI DOCH NICHT DUMM NIEMAND WEIß ETWAS DAVON!" Harry und Ron hatte Hermine erst ein einziges mal so wütend gesehen.

„Wovon weiß niemand etwas?" fragte Neville, der gerade aus der Großen Halle kam.

„SIEHST DU? JETZT REDEN SIE DAVON! Ich muss hier weg." sagte sie und stürmte hinaus in den Schnee.

„HALLO? Was ist los?" fragte Neville.

Harry starrte Ginny hinterher. „Frag Ron und Hermine." damit rannte er Ginny hinterher.

Ü/N Ich muss gestehen ich quäle euch hier grundlos, kap 2 und 3 hab ich bereits seit einer Woche von Enigma wiederbekommen und kap 8 hab ich gestern fertig übersetzt. Aber ich versuche ein bisschen Reserve für die Prüfungszeit an zu sammeln.

Lalle: jap, mach ich.

Silvertrust: Nana, das würde Harry absichtlich in dieser Geschichte nicht machen.

DKub: Ja ich Schäme mich, aber nur ein kleines bissl.

Josephine-19: Das ich genial bin weiß ich und erzähle es auch regelmäßig:-)

Rudi: Abwarten, abwarten... ich verrate nix.

Obelix72: Schlafen muss der Mensch, aber nur am Wochenende. Ich gebs jetzt auf. Es spielt keine Rolle ob ich einmal oder hundertmal hinschreibe dass ich übersetze, es ließt eh keiner :-)

Bepa: Siehe Obelix: Schlafen muss der Mensch...

ForgottonIceTea: Ne, aus der Luft gegriffen ist das sicher nicht. Siehe Reviewantwort Obelix


	3. Harrys Geschenk

Kapitel drei: Harrys Geschenk

Ginny stürmte in den Schnee hinaus. Ein kalter Wind strich über ihr Gesicht als sie die Treppe hinunterlief, was sie dazu veranlasste, ihre Robe enger um sich zu ziehen. Die Tränen, die ihr Gesicht hinunterliefen ließen es noch mehr auskühlen. Sie blieb einen Moment stehen und schaute sich um. Es war kälter geworden, und die meisten Schüler hatten sich inzwischen in den warmen Gemeinschaftsräumen verkrochen. Eine Gruppe war aber trotzdem noch draußen.

Sie entschied, zum See zu gehen. Auf ihrem Weg hinterließ sie eine Reihe tiefer Fußabdrücke im Schnee, die umso tiefer wurden, je weiter sie sich vom Schloss entfernte. Ein Mal musste sich Ginny auch wegen einem tief fliegenden Schneeball ducken. „ENTSCHULDIGUNG!" rief der ungeschickte Werfer, doch Ginny reagierte nicht.

„GINNY! WARTE GINNY!" hörte sie Harry rufen, doch sie ignorierte ihn und rannte nur noch schneller. Aber sie wusste, dass er nicht aufgeben würde. Als sie den Rand des eisbedeckten Sees erreichte waren ihre Haare nicht mehr rot, sondern schneeweiß.

Harry holte sie in dem Moment ein, an dem sie den See erreichte. Sie stieß einen Schluchzer aus und Harry zog sie sanft in seine Arme. Aber Ginny wollte kein Mitleid und stieß ihn von sich weg.

„Ginny, nicht. Rede mit mir." sagte Harry und zog sie wieder zu sich, hielt sie aber diesmal an der Schulter fest, sodass sie nicht mehr weggehen konnte. „Wieso stört dich das so? Ich dachte du würdest dich für die Beiden freuen. Was ist los?"

Ginny schluchzte wieder und Tränen liefen ihr Gesicht hinunter. „Ich weiß es nicht, Harry. Ich weiß nicht, wieso ich sie so sehr dafür hasse. Wenn sie es an einem anderen Tag getan hätten, dann hätte ich mich gefreut. Aber jetzt…" Ginny hörte auf zu reden und schluchzte wieder in Harrys Armen.

„Komm mit." sagte Harry und führte sie in eine Richtung.

„Ich möchte Ron und Hermine jetzt nicht sehen." hielt Ginny ihn zurück.

„Wir gehen nicht zu Ron und Hermine. Ich wollte dir dein Geschenk geben." erwiderte Harry und sah sie lachend an.

„Oh, na dann lass uns gehen." sagte sie und zog ihn eilig zu Hagrids Hütte. Harry ging langsam neben ihr her und hielt immer noch ihre Hand.

Ginny fühlte sich immer wohl, wenn jemand ihre Hand hielt. Sie war sich nur nicht sicher, ob ‚irgendjemand' ausreichte, oder ob es Harry sein musste.

Auf dem Weg zu Hagrids Hütte mussten sie noch mehreren Schneebällen ausweichen. Als sie schließlich vor der Hütte standen klopfte Harry und trat dann zurück, um nicht von der Türe erschlagen zu werden.

„Ich hoffe, dass es dir gefällt." sagte Harry. Hagrid hatte sein Klopfen immer noch nicht beantwortet, also klopfte er noch einmal. Dieses Mal bemerkte er einen Zettel, der aufgerollt im Schlüsselloch steckte. „Hey, schau mal, was ist das?" rief er, zog den Zettel heraus und rollte ihn auseinander.

„Keine Ahnung, vielleicht solltest du es lesen." erwiderte Ginny sarkastisch.

„Schon gut." sagte Harry, räusperte sich und las dann laut vor:

„Lieber Harry,

ich muss in den...Ich kann seine Schrift kaum entziffern...Wald gehen. Bin nicht sicher zu welcher Zeit du das 'Burtstagskind für das Kät…-oh, das sollte ich jetzt besser nicht schreiben- für das Geschenk vorbeibringst. Ich hab' den Schlüssel unter der Treppe liegen lassen. Die Schachtel mit'm Geschenk steht aufm Tisch. Wünsch Ginny von mir alles Gute.

Hagrid

Harry fischt den Schlüssel unter der Treppe hervor. Als er die Tür öffnete sagte er: „Hallo Ginny, ich bin Hagrid. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag."

Er hielt ihr die Türe offen und winkte die kichernde Ginny hinein.

Ginny eilte sogleich zu dem Tisch, auf dem eine Schachtel stand. Harry zog sie aber schnell noch zurück. „Hey, ich will jetzt endlich mein Geschenk." sagte sie stirnrunzelnd.

„Gleich. Setz dich hin, ich bringe es dir."

Sie setzte sich auf den großen Sessel am erloschenen Feuer. Harry drehte sich wieder zu ihr und hatte ein Tablett mit Kesselkuchen in der Hand. „Auf dem Zettel stand noch, dass Hagrid leider keine Zeit für einen richtigen Kuchen hatte, dafür sollst du morgen noch mal vorbeikommen. Die hier sollten wir mitnehmen, da wir sie vermutlich nicht kauen können."

Ginny lachte. „In Ordnung. Die bekommen Ron und Hermine."

Harry lachte.

„Jetzt aber, GESCHENK!" rief sie.

Harry drehte sich wieder um und fasste vorsichtig in die Schachtel. „Ron hat mir vor Jahren – ich glaube das war während der ‚Kammer des Schreckens' Geschichte – erzählt, dass du Katzen magst." sagte er und drehte sich wieder um. In seinem Arm befand sich ein kleines, graues Kätzchen.

Ü/N: Soo, ich sitze in der Schule und mir ist saumäßig langweilig... und zu lesen hab ich auch nix. Dann schribsel ich mal die Reviewantworten, waren dieses mal ja nur 3 #enttäuscht ist#

Ach ja, wenn ich jetzt sowieso Zeit habe, dann kann ich ja mal fragen: Ich arbeite parallel zum Galator noch an einer Megageschichte, falls jemand mitmachen will einfach mal melden...

DKub: Für die Kapitellänge kann ich nichts, dafür brauch ich nur etwa 30 min um eines zu übersetzen...

Der Leser: Dankeschön

Rudi: Tja, was ist schon dabei, jemanden an der HAnd zu nehmen? Der "Große Knall" lässt noch auf sich warten-falls er überhaupt kommt, ich will ja nichts verraten :-) Nein, die Reviews gebe ich nicht weiter, das habe ich nur bei den 2 kurzgeschichen gemacht.


	4. Dusty oder Smudge?

Kapitel vier: Dusty oder Smudge?

Das Kätzchen starrte Ginny mit seine leuchtend, grünen Augen an und miaute leise. Ginny starrte zurück. „Oh Gott." Ihr Mund stand offen und sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Eine Minute später stand Harry immer noch mit dem Kätzchen auf dem Arm da und begann zu lachen. Das Lachen riss Ginny aus ihrer Erstarrtheit.

„Er ist – er oder sie?"

„Er!"

„Ohh. Er ist perfekt. Kann ich ihn halten?" fragte sie und wendete ihren Blick von dem Kätzchen zu Harry.

„Natürlich, das ist doch jetzt dein Kätzchen." sagte er und ging die paar Schritte zu ihr. Dann nahm er das Kätzchen, das inzwischen an seinem Arm hochgeklettert war und legte es in Ginnys Arme. Sie nahm das Kätzchen und hob es vor ihr Gesicht. Das Kätzchen hörte auf zu zappeln, starrte sie an, miaute erneut und streckte seine Pfoten nach ihrem Gesicht aus. „Wie wirst du ihn nennen?"

Ginny seufzte. „Ich weiß es nicht. Er ist zu süß für einen normalen Namen. Oder nicht?"

„Bestimmt. Aber das ist deine Entscheidung, er gehört dir."

Ginny blickte zu ihm auf und lachte. „Wow, Harry. Ich kann kaum glauben, dass du mir ein Kätzchen geschenkt hast. Vielen, vielen Dank." Ginny stand auf, setzte das Kätzchen auf den übergroßen Sessel und umarmte Harry. In ihren Augen konnte sie Tränen der Freude spüren.

„Ginny?" fragte Harry, nachdem sie sich wieder hingesetzt hatte und mit dem Kätzchen spielte. Er hatte auch gleich noch ein paar Spielsachen besorgt, inklusive einer pelzigen Maus, einigen Plastikfischen und ein Katzenhaus mit vielen Etagen. „Wieso hast du dich vorher so aufgeregt? Du weißt schon, wegen Ron und Hermine…?"

Ginny öffnete ihren Mund, während sie weiterhin die Maus um den Kopf des Kätzchens kreisen ließ. Nach mehr als einer Minute begann sie zu sprechen: „Die beiden sind füreinander bestimmt. Man kann schon sehen, wie sehr sie sich liebem. So etwas habe ich mit Dean nicht. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich mag was wir haben. Er ist süß, lustig, nett…genau so wie es sei sollte. Er küsst noch nicht einmal schlecht. Erzähl Ron aber nichts davon, Harry…Ich weiß nicht wie ich es erklären soll." In diesem Moment erwischte das Kätzchen mit seinen Krallen ihre Hand anstatt die Maus. „Das mit Dean und mir wird nicht für ewig halten, bei Ron und Hermine schon. So etwas möchte ich auch, ich möchte wissen, dass es für die Ewigkeit ist." Harry hörte ihr genau zu.

„Das wirst du vielleicht eines Tages finden, du bist erst fünfzehn. Du hast dein Leben doch noch vor dir. Irgendwann wirst du jemanden treffen, der dich für immer lieben wird. Du verdienst es."

Ginny lächelte Harry durch ihre Tränen hindurch an. „Danke…Bin ich selbstsüchtig? Ja, oder? Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich sie angeschrieen habe, nur weil sie jetzt endlich zusammen sind. Ich wette, sie hassen mich jetzt. Ich kann nie wieder zurück in den Turm gehen. Hilf mir, Harry." klagte sie.

„Hey, das wird schon. Ich wette, dass Ron und Hermine im Turm sitzen und sich Sorgen um uns machen. Es kommt ja nicht oft vor, dass du dich so aufregst. Sie sind, verdammt noch mal, deine besten Freunde, sie werden dich nicht hassen. In Ordnung?" sagte Harry und umarmte sie.

Plötzlich war an der Türe ein Klopfen zu vernehmen. „Ich frage mich, wer das sein kann." sagte Harry. Ginny beobachtete ihn, als er zur Türe ging und sie öffnete. Als die Türe aufschwang, stand Harry Professor Dumbledore gegenüber.

„Hallo Professor."

„Harry, Das ist eine schöne Überraschung. Und Miss Weasley. Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Wie war ihr Tag?"

„Danke Professor. Es war...interessant." lachte sie.

„Haben sie schöne Geschenke bekommen?" fragte er mit Blitzenden Augen. „Das ist immer der beste Teil des Tages."

Ginny kicherte wieder. „Genau, das ist eindeutig der beste Teil. Und ja, ich habe das schönste Geschenk bekommen." sagte sie und holte das Kätzchen aus seinem Versteck. Harry, der die Türe geschlossen hatte, errötete.

„Oh, wunderschön. Er sieht sehr edel aus. Harry, du bist ein toller Freund."

Harry errötete noch weiter.

„Hat er schon einen Namen?"

„Nein, noch nicht. Ich möchte nichts normales nehmen. Hätten Sie eine Idee?" fragte Ginny schüchtern. Vielleicht deswegen, weil sie noch nie eine persönliche Unterhaltung mit dem Schulleiter geführt hatte. Ganz anders als Harry, der das Vergnügen schon viele Male hatte.

„Hmm. Ich bin nicht gerade ein Experte für Tiernamen. Es tut mir Leid, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich Ihnen helfen kann." lachte er und seine Augen blinkten noch stärker als vorher. „Ich nehme an, dass Hagrid nicht da ist. Dann werde ich bim Abendessen mit ihm sprechen. Ich habe noch viel zu tun, ich sollte jetzt besser wieder gehen…"

„Smudge (Klecks)" schrie Ginny, die dem Schulleiter keine Aufmerksamkeit mehr geschenkt hatte. „Hmpf, oder Dusty (staubig). Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden." klagte sie. Harry und Dumbledore schauten sie amüsiert an. „Entschuldigung."

Dumbledore lachte. „Ich sehe euch dann später." meinte er lachend und verließ die Hütte wieder. Harry wartete bis er draußen war, schaute zu Ginny und brach in lautes Lachen aus.

Ginny starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an, dann begann sie auch zu lachen.

„Was für ein netter Beitrag zur Unterhaltung." sagte Harry und lachte wieder.

„Halt die Klappe. Das war unmöglich, ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das einfach so rausgeschrieen habe." Inzwischen lachte sie so stark, dass ihr der ganze Bauch wehtat. Dann blickte sie wieder zu dem Kätzchen, das sie mit seinen großen Augen ansah, als ob sie verrückt geworden wären. Dieser süße Gesichtsausdruck ließ Harry und Ginny wieder lachen.

Minuten später, nachdem sie beide tief eingeatmet hatten, beruhigten sie sich wieder. „Komm, wir sollten wieder zurückgehen. Wir müssen Smudge oder Dusty dort noch vor dem Abendessen absetzen."

„Und ich muss mit Ron und Hermine sprechen." sie sammelten ihre Sachen zusammen, genau wie die Katzenspielsachen und das Futter. Harry trug die Schachtel mit den Spielsachen, und Ginny legte das Kätzchen wieder in die andere Schachtel, nachdem sie sie mit einem Wärmezauber belegt hatte. Dann öffneten sie die Türe und gingen durch den tiefen Schnee zurück zum Schloss.

Ü/N Sodele, das hierist das letzte Kapitelchen das ich in Reserve habe. Jetzt muss Enigma erst mal wieder was korrogieren, doch da wir nächste Woche Prüfungen haben wird es MINDESTENS bis zum nächsten Wochenende dauern. (Ich habe gerade festgestellt: Je länger ich mit Updates warte, desto mehr Reviews bekomme ich... das könnte einen auf böööööööse Gedanken bringen)

Harry2004: Na, da kannst du dich freuen, nur wenige Stunden nach deinen reviws gibts was neues. Einige deiner Fragen müssten ja jetzt beantwortet sein. Und ich habe von Ginnys Geschenken nichts erzähln können, weil die Authorin das auch nicht getan hat.

Celina-HP: Warts ab, die Geschichte hat 12 Kapitel, da passiert noch einiges und sie werden noch vieeeel Zeit miteinander verbringen. Auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass das Summary ncht das beste ist.

Bepa:Als ich die Geschichte gefunden habe, war ich auf der Suche nach einer Geschichte, die einfach nur schön zu lesen ist, ohne viel zu denken... Die Entscheidung, das zu übersetzen, ist sehr kurzfristig gefallen, um genau zu sein in der U-Bahn, als ich das letzte Kapitel gelesen hatte.(Ich plane bereits die nächsten 3 übersetzungen, nur weiß ich noch nicht wo ich die Zeit hernehmen soll.)

Josephine-19: Hermine hat doch auch eine Katze, also ist Katzenhaltung zumindest möglich. Und Ginny hat sich jetzt auch wieder gefangen.

Rudi: Keine Ahnung ob Hagrid zufällig weg war, ich glaube aber schon.

Der Unbekannte: Danke. Netter Nick, Mr. Unknown

Lalle: Wir freuen uns immer wenn ein Review kommt, egal wie kurz er ist.

Hermine Potter (Chooo): Jetzt musste ich über deinen Nick wirklich nachdenken... Dankeschön


	5. Die Taufe

Kapitel fünf: Die Taufe

Harry und Ginny öffneten das Portrait. In der Mitte des Raumes auf einer Couch saßen zwei Personen, deren Gesichter sich gegenseitig verdeckten. Nur mithilfe der Haarfarbe konnte man bestimmen, wer wer war. Leuchtendes Rot und buschiges Braun. Harry wollte das nicht unbedingt sehen, genauso wenig wie Ginny. Als er zu Ginny blickte sah er, dass ihr Gesicht Empörung ausdrückte.

Sie setzte sie Schachtle ab und schaute Harry fragend an. „Du hast doch gesagt, dass sie sich Sorgen um mich machen würden?"

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Ihr kurzer Wortwechsel war von dem Paar nicht zur Kenntnis genommen worden. Ginny lächelte böse und legte einen Finger auf die Lippen um Harry ruhig zu stellen. Harry kämpfte daraufhin gegen sein Lachen an, während Ginny sich das Kätzchen schnappte und zu ihren beiden Freunden hinüber schlich.

Auf dem ganzen Weg schüttelte sie sich vor unterdrücktem Lachen. So leise wie möglich ging sie immer weiter. Das Kätzchen, das offenbar spürte, dass etwas wichtiges im Gange war, gab keinen Ton von sich.

Kurz bevor Ginny das Kätzchen auf Hermines Rücken setzen konnte löste sich diese von Ron um Atem zu hohlen. Ron öffnete seine Augen und schrie erschreckt auf. Hermine schoss erschrocken nach oben, stieß mit Ginnys ausgestrecktem Arm zusammen und schrie ebenfalls.

„AU!"

„Arggghhh!"

„Was in aller – VERDAMMTE SCHEIßE!"

Während all dem stand Harry an der Türe und erstickte fast vor Lachen. Das Kätzchen war auf das Sofa gefallen, als Hermine mit Ginnys Händen zusammengestoßen war und saß jetzt maunzend auf der Lehne.

Als sich Hermine von dem Schreck erholt hatte und das Kätzchen entdeckte rief sie: „Oh Gott. Er ist sooo süß. Harry, ich hasse dich!" Sie nahm Smudge (oder Dusty) in die Hand und hielt ihn vor ihr Gesicht. „Ohhh!"

„WAS? Wieso hasst du mich?"

„Weil du Ginny ein Kätzchen geschenkt hast, und mir nicht." antwortete sie und Ron starrte sie verblüfft an. „Wie heißt er," fragte sie dann Ginny.

„Er hat noch keinen Namen. Ich denke entweder Smudge oder Dusty." antwortete Ginny stolz. „Öh, Leute Ich…" begann sie und blickte hilfesuchend zu Harry, doch dieser nickte ihr nur aufmunternd zu. Sie seufzte. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich vorhin so rumgeschrieen habe. Ich habe mich wie ein Biest aufgeführt weil ich eifersüchtig war.

„Eifersüchtig? Wieso?" fragte Ron ungläubig.

„Weil es offensichtlich ist, wie sehr ihr euch mögt."

Ron und Hermine wurden beide rot wie eine Tomate.

„Stimmt. Es ist wirklich offensichtlich. Nur ihr beide wusstet bisher nichts davon." Beide schauten Harry erstaunt an.

„Wie auch immer, es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich hoffe ihr hasst mich jetzt nicht. Ich würde es nicht überleben wenn ihr nicht mehr mit mir sprechen würdet." sagte sie traurig lächelnd. „Aber ich würde es verstehen, wenn ihr nicht mehr mit mir reden wollt."

„Ginny." Hermine ging zu ihr und legte einen Arm um sie, der andere hielt immer noch das Kätzchen. „Wir lieben dich doch. Wir würden immer mit dir sprechen. Stimmt's, Ron?" fragte sie ihren neuen Freund.

Ron sprang auf als er erwähnt wurde. „Natürlich Ginny. Du bist doch meine kleine Schwester."

„Entschuldige Mal?"

„Äh, Lieblingsschwester." fuhr Ron fort. „Ich liebe dich noch mehr als Hermine."

Harry zuckt zusammen. Das hätte er lieber nicht sagen sollen.

„Du gräbst dir ein tiefes Loch, Ron!" sagte Hermine gelassen.

„Aber Mine liebe ich auf eine andere Weise." Das schien Hermine wieder zu beruhigen. „Was ich versuche zu sagen ist, dass ich nie aufhören würde mit dir zu reden. Ich würde vor Langeweile sterben. Und Mum würde mich vermutlich sowieso töten." lachte er und legte auch einen Arm um sie. Harry saß inzwischen wieder entspannt auf dem Sofa. „Harry, beweg dich zu uns rüber." meinte Hermine und setzte Smudge (oder Dusty) auf einem Tisch ab, bevor sie sich alle vier umarmten.

„Danke." sagte Ginny gerührt, nachdem sie sich wieder voneinander getrennt hatten. „Ich liebe euch auch. Sie beugte sich vor um das Kätzchen wieder auf den Arm zu nehmen, doch es wurde ihr sofort von Ron weggenommen. „Hey! Was machst du?" fragte sie verärgert.

„Wie hast du gesagt, heißt er?" war Rons antwort, so als ob er sie nicht gehört hätte. „Er ist wirklich niedlich."

„Niedlich? Er ist wunderschön. Er kann nicht einfach einen normalen Namen bekommen. Es muss ein ganz besonderer sein. Oder Ginny?" fragte Hermine und schnappte sich das Kätzchen.

„Ja, es muss was ganz besonderes sein. Ich dachte an Smudge oder Dusty. Ihr müsst mir bei der Entscheidung helfen."

„Smudge." war Hermines Meinung.

„Dusty." entschied Ron.

„Wie wäre es wenn ihr eine Galleone werft?" schlug Harry vor.

„Das ist eine tolle Idee, Harry. Hat jemand eine?" fragte Ginny und schaute ihre Freunde fragend an.

„Tut mir Leid, nein."

„Ich hab auch keine bei mir. Sorry Gin."

und „Seit wann habe ich eine verdammte Galleone?" waren die Antworten.

„Ok, vergesst die Idee. Wie soll ich mich jetzt entscheiden?"

Hermine setzte sich wieder hin und dachte nach. „Du könntest ihr fragen, welchen er mehr mag."

„Sei nicht blöd, Mine. Er kann es uns nicht sagen." erwiderte Ron skeptisch.

„Er kann es ns nicht mir Worten sagen, aber mit Bewegungen." antwortete sie schnippisch. „Wir setzten ihn auf den Boden und Ginny ruft die beiden Namen. Wenn er auf einen Namen reagiert, nennen wir ihn so."

„Großartig. Du bist genial, Hermine. Setz ihn ab." Hermine tat wie ihr gesagt wurde. Ginny erregte durch Fingerschnipsen die Aufmerksamkeit des Kätzchens. „Smudge?" fragte sie, und versuchte es gleich noch einmal. Doch das Kätzchen starrte sie nur an. „In Ordnung, wie wäre es mit Dusty? Dusty?" wieder nichts. „Was soll ich tun?"

„Versuch es noch mal, nur um sicher zu gehen."

„Gut. Dusty?" Nichts.

„Probier Smudge noch einmal."

„Jupp. Smudge?" Dieses Mal reagierte er. Hermine und Ginny schrieen erfreut auf. „Also bleibt es bei Smudge."

Der frisch getaufte Smudge miaute noch einmal und alle Vier brachen in Lachen aus.

Ü/N: Laut Autorin ist es ab hier mit dem spaßigen Teil vorbei und es wird komplizierter.

Celina-Hp: Keine Ahnung wieso Katzen grüne Augen haben, aber mit Kontaktlinsen bekomme ich auch eine rosa Augenfarbe.Enigma: Ich bevorzuge Gelb.

Mr. unbekannt: Wir sind immer brav. (Enigma schwingt den Baseballschläger)

Bepa: Wir danken, auch wenn das mit dem Erfolg nicht viel gebracht hat.

harry 2004: Na ja, Wort für Wort übersetzen geht nicht, dann gibbts nur Blödsinn, ich Arbeite aber schon eng am Text. (Enigma ist total verwirrt über den Satz mit den Freunden fürs Leben)

Rudi: Welcher Diktator ist allwissend?

Hermine Potter (Chooo): Das lass ich nicht weg, dann weiß ich nicht mehr wer du bist.(Enigma nichts zu sagen hat)


	6. Katzengedanken

Kapitel sechs: Katzengedanken

Ein paar Tage nach Ginnys Geburtstag, saß Harry nach dem Abendessen alleine an seinen Hausaufgaben. Ron und Hermine waren zu einem ‚Vertrauensschülertreffen' gegangen, und Ginny saß mit Dean auf einem Sofa und spielte mit Smudge. Sie ließ eine Maus immer um Smudges Kopf herumkreisen. Es schien ihm zu gefallen, denn er versuchte immer, danach zu schnappen

Aus der Sicht von Smudge

Auf den Hinterfüßen zu stehen und nach einer kleinen Maus zu schnappen ist ermüdend, und offensichtlich würde ich auch keinen Erfolg haben, wenn Ginny die Maus weiterhin so schnell bewegt. Deshalb gab ich schnell auf. Doch Ginny schien das nicht zu bemerken, da sie mit dem anderen beschäftigt war. Es ist auch für eine Katze nicht schön dazusitzen und beobachten zu müssen wie sich zwei gegenseitig ablecken. Ich ging zwischen den Beiden dreimal hin und her und rollte mich bequem zum schlafen zusammen.

Während ich versuchte einzuschlafen, dachte ich über die Ereignisse der letzten Woche nach.

Vor 10 Tagen wurde ich meiner Mutter weggenommen. Sie war eine wunderschöne, getigerte Katze gewesen, ich vermisse sie. Das tue ich wirklich, auch wenn ich bezweifle, dass ich sie jemals wiedersehen werde, nachdem ich durch das ganze Land gereist bin.

Ein Junge mit schwarzen Haaren, einer Brille und einer lustigen Narbe hat mich von einem schmutzigen Mann übernommen, von dem Mann war er Harry genannt worden. Ich einer Schachtel wurde ich an einem Schloss vorbeigetragen, in Richtung eines Waldes. Schließlich erreichten wir eine Hütte mit rauchendem Kamin. Aus dieser Hütte kam ein riesiges Mammut heraus, ich hatte wirklich Angst.

An diesem Ort musste ich die restliche Woche bleiben. Dort lebte auch ein großer, schwarzer Hund, der meine Schachtel immer anbellte und überall hinsabberte. Ein riesiger Sabbertropfen landete genau auf meinem Kopf. Ich hasste diese Hütte. Die einzig gute Sache war, dass der Riese und sein Pferd von Hund oft weggingen, und Harry manchmal mit ihnen zurückkam. Dafür war ich sehr dankbar, ich mochte Harry.

Nach einer Woche kam Harry wieder vorbei und brachte noch jemanden mit. Ein schönes Mädchen mit roten Haaren. Harry nannte sie Ginny. Sie umarmten sich sehr oft. Ich mochte sie, ganz anders als den riesigen Mann mit seinem Pferd. Die beiden spielten sehr lieb mit mir. Eine lange Zeit später nahmen sie mich und meine Spielsachen und trugen mich in das große Schloss. Ich werde die Hütte sicherlich nicht vermissen.

Draußen war es kalt. Ich rannte in meiner Schachtel hin und her um mich warm zu halten. Nach einer Minute wurde mir schwindelig und ich rannte gegen die Schachtelwand. Ich konnte hören wie Harry und Ginny fröhlich miteinander lachten, und das machte mich wütend. Ich durfte nicht vergessen, sie dafür stark zu Kratzen, falls sich die Gelegenheit ergeben würde. Die Beule tat wirklich weh.

In dem Schloss gingen wir einen langen Gang entlang. Harry und Ginny redeten und lachten den ganzen Weg entlang. Dann blieben sie stehen. Dann bewegten sie sich wieder. Meine Schachtel wurde auf einem Tisch abgestellt und ich herausgehoben. Das ganze Zimmer war rot. In einer Ecke brannte ein starkes Feuer, und überall standen bequem aussehende Stühle herum. Ich mochte dieses Zimmer, es ist hier viel wärmer als draußen.

Auf einem der Sofas saßen zwei Personen. Ich konnte sie nicht allzu gut erkennen, da sie sich ineinander verwickelt hatten. Ich wurde zu den zweien hinübergetragen. Da ich ein bisschen Angst hatte, blieb ich still und hoffte, dass nichts passieren würde.

Ginny hatte mich schon fast auf einer der Personen abgesetzt, doch da hob diese den Kopf und stieß hart gegen Ginnys Arm. Ginny ließ mich los und ich flog durch die Gegend, direkt auf den Boden vor eine dicke, rötliche Katze. Ich hatte Angst. Die Katze hatte böse, grün Augen, keine sanften so wie ich. Die Katze ging auf mich zu, also sprang ich wieder auf das Sofa. Der Raum war jetzt voll mit Geräuschen, und ich wollte Ginnys Aufmerksamkeit zurück haben.

Aber das funktionierte nicht. Das andere Mädchen, das vorhin mit dem rotköpfigen beschäftigt gewesen war sah mich und streckte ihre Hände aus. Ich hörte auf zu Miauen und krallte mich in ihrem Arm fest. Glücklicherweise ging die große Katze dann wieder weg. Das Mädchen war lustig, sie hatte buschige Haare, keine glatten so wie Ginny. Sie legte ihren Arm um Ginny und quetschte mich dabei leicht. Dann setzte sie mich auf den Tisch, neben die Schachtel, und Harry, Ginny und die beiden anderen quetschten sich gegenseitig.

Schließlich wendeten sie mir wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu. Damals wurde ich noch nicht Smudge genannt, sondern ‚SmudgeOderDusty', das war sehr verwirrend. Sie setzten mich auch den Boden und Ginny starrte mich eine Weile an. Dann rief sie nach mir, zuerst Smudge, dann Dusty. Ich war mir nicht sicher, was sie eigentlich wollte und blieb sitzen. Ginny sah darüber etwas verärgert aus. Dann versuchte sie es noch einmal. Mir gefiel Smudge. Es war –hmm, wie kann man das beschreiben? – klassisch. Als sie ‚Smudge' rief, rannte ich zu ihr. Ginny und das Mädchen mit den dicken Haaren schrieen auf. Das tat in meinen Ohren weh. Um es ihnen mit zu teilen miaute ich wieder, doch sie lachten. Ich war verwirrt. Eine halbe Stunde später ließen sie mich in dem Zimmer mit der großen, furchteinflößenden, roten Katze alleine im Zimmer und ich versteckte mich unter dem Tisch.

Ich war fast eingeschlafen als ich plötzlich ein Gewicht auf mir spürte. Wieder miaute ich, um es Ginny mitzuteilen. Sie lachte nur, das schien sie sehr oft zu tun, und schlabberte dann wieder an dem anderen herum. Dann wurde ich zu Harry hinübergesetzt. Das war viel besser, ich mochte den anderen nicht. Ich mochte ihn so wenig, dass ich mich noch nicht einmal anstrengte, seinen Namen zu lernen.

Doch Ginny hatte mich auf dem Tisch, neben Harrys Büchern abgesetzt und die Beiden begannen zu reden. Sie ignorierten mich schon wieder. Das tat sie oft wenn sie mit Harry oder dem anderen redete. Aber manchmal spielt sie auch mit mir. Ich mag Ginny wirklich, sie hat mich vor der großen Katze gerettet, aber manchmal versteht sie einfach nicht was ich möchte. Ich wünschte, sie würde mich verstehen.

Fortsetzung Erinnerungen

Den Tag nach der Gruppenquetschung verbrachte Ginny fast jede Sekunden mit mir. Sie ließ mich noch nicht einmal schlafen. Am Ende des Tages war ich total erschöpft und konnte kaum noch meine Pfote hochheben. Ich habe auch nicht viel gegessen. Jedes Mal wenn sie mir eine Schüssel mit leckerem Essen hinhielt beobachtete sie mich beim Essen, das ist wirklich störend. Aber ich möchte sie deswegen nicht kratzen, da sie so nett zu mir ist.

An diesem Tag habe ich auch den Anderen kennen gelernt. Ich mag ihn nicht. Er lenkt Ginny von mir an. Ja, ich weiß dass ich mich immer über ihre ständige Aufmerksamkeit beschwere, aber sie gehört mir, nicht? Wie kann er es dann wagen? Ganz offensichtlich mag er mich auch. Er verstrubbelt immer das Fell auf meinem Kopf, allerdings genauso wenig zärtlich wie der Riese vor Ginny. Ich habe ihn jetzt mehrmals gebissen, aber er macht es immer noch. Und Ginny hat mir gesagt, dass ich das lassen soll. Weiß sie überhaupt nicht wie nervig er ist? Aber sie lächelt ihn immer nur an und schlabbert mit ihm rum. Das ist ekelig.

Am Tag danach hat mich Ginny eine sehr lange Zeit alleine gelassen. Es war beängstigend, alleine in dem roten Zimmer zu sein. Aber dieses Mal war die große Katze nicht da. Ich wusste nicht, wo sie war. Aber es interessierte mich auch nicht, solange sie nicht wiederkam. Ohne sie kann ich endlich wieder in Ruhe essen und schlafen.

Heute hat Ginny mich wieder alleine gelassen. Dieses Mal war aber der Tiger, wie ich sie jetzt nenne, auch da, deshalb blieb ich im Schlafzimmer. Außer mir war niemand in dem Zimmer, und ein paar meiner Spielsachen lagen auch herum, so konnte ich leichter einschlafen.

Ende Erinnerungen

Das ist mir alles in der letzten Woche passiert. Eigentlich mag ich keine Veränderungen, aber diese sind schön. Ich habe Harry und Ginny kennen gelernt. Ich möchte für immer bei ihnen bleiben.

Upps, jetzt geht es wieder weiter. Tschüss Harry, Ginny nimmt mich wieder in ihren Schlafraum mit. Wir gehen dort jeden Abend hin. Also denke ich mal, dass das normal ist.

Ü/N soo, das ist das letzte Kap das ich für die Prüfungszeit zurückgelegt habe, genießt es.


	7. Eifersucht

Kapitel sieben: Eifersucht

Während der nächsten Woche verbrachte Ginny viel Zeit mit Harry. Sie erledigten ihre Hausaufgaben, spielten Schach, verhinderten dass Smudge von Krummbein zerquetscht wurde und arbeiteten neue Quidditchstrategieen für die ahnungslosen Slytherins aus. Harry war für dankbar für ihre Gesellschaft, da Ron und Hermine die meiste Zeit zusammen verbrachten. Harry und Ginny waren inzwischen richtig gute Freunde geworden.

„Hey, Harry!"

„Hi." antwortete Harry und bedeutete Ron, sich hinzusetzen. „Was ist los?"

„Nichts, wieso sollte?" erwiderte Ron mit einer ungewöhnlich hohen, nervösen Stimme. Harry warf im einen wissenden Blick zu, bis Ron schließlich seufzte. „In Ordnung, du hast mich ertappt." sagte Ron plötzliche.

„Erzähl es mir einfach. Ich reiße dir den Kopf schon nicht ab, egal was es ist…hmm, das hört sich gut an. Denkst du, dass Hermine dafür einen Zauber kennt, den ich verwenden könnte?"

„Nein, da kennt sie sicher keinen. Ähm, egal…es geht um den Hogsmeade Ausflug an diesem Wochenende. Und ähm, Hermine und ich haben unser ersten ähm, Date. Würde dich das stören? fragte Ron und zog seinen Kopf ein, als ob er erwartete, dass dieser doch abgerissen werden würde.

„Beruhig dich, ich wollte Hermine wegen dem Zauber fragen, ich kenne doch keinen." sagte Harry als er Rons Gesichtsausdruck gesehen hatte. „Natürlich stört es mich nicht. Das habe ich doch auch schon das letzte Mal gesagt. Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich finde schon jemanden mit dem ich gehen kann. Hauptsache ihr habt Spaß."

„Danke Kumpel. Du weißt ja, das wird nicht jedes Hogsmeade Wochenende sein. Du bist immer noch unser bester Freund."

Harry grinste. „Ich weiß, Ron. Und jetzt verzieh dich."

„Bis später."

Harry beobachtete wie Ron zum Portrait hinauskletterte. Harry lachte vor sich hin und blickte dann in sein Zaubertrankbuch, um sich von dem Gedanken, dass seine besten Freunde jetzt mehr als beste Freunde waren abzulenken. Eigentlich machte ihn das doch zum fünften Rad am Wagen.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und konzentrierte sich wieder auf seinen 3 Fuß langen Zaubertrankaufsatz, den er bis zum Ende der Woche fertig haben musste.

Freitag, 20:38. Noch 13 Stunden und 22 Minuten bis Hogsmeade. Status: NIEMANDEN GEFUNDEN!

Harry saß im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum und hatte seinen Kopf in die Hand gelegt. „Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein. Idiot, Idiot, Idiot, Idiot." Er hatte in der letzten Woche fast alle Personen die er kannte und die nicht nach Slytherin gehörten gefragt, ob sie mit ihm nach Hogsmeade gehen wollten. Doch alle hatten schon Verabredungen. Er hätte sogar fast den Fehler begangen, Cho Chan zu fragen, doch seine Vernunft stoppte ihn noch rechtzeitig bevor sie ihn entdeckt hatte.

Ron und Hermine versuchten, Harry nun doch zu überreden, mit ihnen zu kommen. Aber Harry hatte inzwischen herausgefunden wie man Köpfe mit einer einfachen Zauberstabbewegung abreißen konnte.

Schließlich hatte Harry es aufgegeben und entschieden, im Schloss zu bleiben.

„Hey Harry." die angenehme Stimme riss Harry aus seinem Grübeln. Er hob seinen Kopf und sah in das leuchtende, sommersprossenbedeckte Gesicht von Ginny Weasley. Das war das schönste was er heute gesehen hatte. „Was ist los? Es ist nicht deine…Narbe?" fragte sie flüsternd.

„Nein. Sie tut nicht mehr weh, es kitzelt meistens nur noch. Nein, es ist nicht die Narbe. Ich werde Morgen hier bleiben, anstatt alleine nach Hogsmeade zu gehen."

„Wovon redest du? Du kannst nicht hier bleiben…geh doch alleine. Wieso kommst du nicht mit mir und Dean mit. Ich bräuchte sowieso Hilfe dabei, sein Weihnachtsgeschenk zu kaufen."

„Das geht doch nicht. Ich meine, ihr wollt doch sicher alleine sein? Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich habe sowieso noch viel Hausaufgaben zu erledigen, also ich kann genauso gut jetzt damit anfangen." erwiderte Harry.

Ginny stellte sich vor ihn und stemmte die Arme in ihre Hüfte. „Ich weiß auch wie man Köpfe abreißt, weißt du das?" Harry lachte. „Du kommst mit uns. Ende! Aus! Vorbei!"

„Aber…"

„Ahh! Ich habe gesagt, dass du mit uns kommst und wenn du so weitermachst bekommst du dein Weihnachtsgeschenk nicht."

„Du hast mir ein Geschenk gekauft?" fragte Harry überrascht.

„Natürlich habe ich. Oder habe ich nur geträumt, dass du mir ein Kätzchen zum letzten Geburtstag geschenkt hast?"

„Du musst wirklich nicht…"

„Hallo Schönheit, wo warst du? Hi Harry." Dean kam zu ihnen, küsste Ginny auf die Stirn und unterbrach Harry.

„Tschuldigung Harry. Was hast du gesagt?"

„Öhm, ich habe gesagt dass du mir nichts schenken musst. Und ich würde gerne mit euch mitkommen, danke."

„Gut."

„Ich gehe mal duschen. Wir sehen und später." sagte Harry und ging die Treppen hinauf.

„Wo geht er mit uns hin?"

„Hm? Oh, er kommt morgen mit uns nach Hogsmeade. Das stört dich doch nicht?" fragte Ginny und schaute ihn hoffnungsvoll an.

„Stören? NATÜRLICH STÖRT MICHT DAS, GINNY!" schrei Dean ihr entgegen.

„WAS! DAS HÄTTE ICHNICHT GEDACHT! ER HAT NIEMANDEM MIT DEM ER SONST MITGEHEN KANN!"

„WAS IST MIT RON UND HERMINE? SIE SIND SEINE BESTEN FREUNDE! ER KANN MIT IHNEN GEHEN!" inzwischen wurden sie vom gesamten Gemeinschaftsraum angestarrt.

„Er kann nicht mit ihnen gehen, es ist ihr erstes Date. ICH HABE GESAGT DASS ER MIT UNS MITGEHEN KANN, UND DAS WIRD ER AUCH. ALSO FINDE DICH DAMIT AB!" Ginny war stinksauer wegen seinem Verhalten. „ICH KANN NICHT GLAUBEN DASS DU SO EINEN AUFSTAND MACHST. DU HAST KEIN RECHT DAZU. ERINNERST DU DICH AN UNSER ERSTES DATE IN HOGSMEADE? ICH WEIß IMMER NOCHT NICHT WIESO ICH NOCH MIT DIR AUSGEHE, DAS WAR MEIN MIESESTES DATE BISHER. UND DABEI BIN ICH SCHON MIT MICHAEL CORNER AUSGEGANGEN!"

„Ok, Gut. Wenn ich so schlecht bin, GEH UND KÜSS POTTER! Du scheinst zur Zeit sowieso jede Minute mit ihm zu verbringen." Dean stürmte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und Harry erschien wieder vor Ginny, die inzwischen Tränen in den Augen hatte.

Ü/N: Uppppsssss.. ich hab gerade durch Zufall festgestellt, dass ich noch ein korrigiertes Kap hier rumliegen habe. Mal schauen dass ich die Geschichte noch vor Malaysia fertigbekomme.

Celina-HP: Tja, da hab ich dich ja ganz schön warten lassen.

Mr. Unbekannt: Ich fand es auch interessant, das mal aus der sicht einer Katze zu tippen. Auch wenn die Übersetzung an einigen Stellen sehr "Haarig" war.

Rudi: Tja, ob das klappt? ich glaueb 3 Kaps musst du da noch abwarten :-)


	8. Versöhnung

Ü/N: Auch wenn es im letzten Kap so aussah hat die Autorin an dieser Stelle noch einmal betont, dass sich Ginny und Dean nicht voneinander getrennt haben.

Kapitel acht: Versöhnung

Ginny und Harry verließen am nächsten Tag um 11 Uhr das Schloss und gingen in Richtung Hogsmeade. Seit Ginnys Geburtstag vor zwei Wochen hatte es nicht mehr aufgehört zu schneien und sie erschauderten beide aufgrund der Kälte. Sie lachten, nahmen sich an den Händen und rannten durch den Schnee. In Hogsmeade gingen sie in viele Läden: Der Honigtopf, Zonkos zauberhafte Zauberscherze und Gladrags. Bei der Heulenden Hütte trafen sie Neville und Luna, die viel Zeit miteinander verbrachten, und veranstalteten mit ihnen eine Schneeballschacht. Als es ihnen zu kalt wurde, um weiter zu machen gingen sie in die Drei Besen um sich bei einem Butterbier aufzuwärmen. Jeder von ihnen trank am Ende jedoch drei Butterbiere. Dann gingen sie wieder zum Schloss zurück, zufrieden mit ihren leeren Geldbeuteln und gefüllten Taschen.

An diesem Abend saß Ginny beim Essen bei ihren Klassenkameraden und Harry setzte sich zu Ron und Hermine. Am nächsten Tag wurden all jene, die die Ferien zuhause verbrachten zum Zug gebracht. Das schloss allerdings Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny nicht mit ein. Sie waren einige der wenigen, die Weihnachten im Schloss verbrachten, da Mrs. Weasley dies für sicherer hielt.

„Öhm, Hannah, würde es dich stören, wenn ich für einen Moment mit Ginny rede?" fragte eine Stimme.

Hannah und Ginny, die gerade auf dem Weg zurück in den Turm gewesen waren, blieben stehen und drehten sich um. Hannah zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen und sagte: Das glaube ich schon. Komm, Ginny."

„Nein! Ist schon in Ordnung, Ich komme nach, wir müssen wirklich reden." erwiderte Ginny und ihr Gesicht blieb ruhig und freundlich.

„Hmpf. Gut. Bis später." antwortet Hannah und stapfte davon. Nachdem sie verschwunden war, herrschte zwischen den Beiden eine auffallende, laute Stille.

„Ginny ich…" und „Sieh mal, Dean…" sagten sie genau gleichzeitig.

Beide lachten nervös. „Fang du an." sagten sie wieder gleichzeitig und schauten sich an.

„Ginny ich…" begann Dean. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich gestern angeschrieen habe. Ich habe mich wirklich danebenbenommen. Ich weiß, dass du und Harry nur Freunde seid. Vielleicht war ich nur eifersüchtig, weil er so viel Zeit mit dir verbracht hat. Kannst du mir noch einmal vergeben? Der Tag heute alleine war die Hölle."

Ginny lächelte und legte ihre Hand an seine Wange. „Du musst nicht eifersüchtig sein. Harry und ich sind nur Freunde. Ich habe einfach das Gefühl, dass ich ihm Gesellschaft leisten sollte weil Hermine und Ron ihn so verlassen haben und er alleine ist. Es gibt ja sonst niemandem zu dem er sich setzen kann. Tut mir Leid wenn ich dich eifersüchtig gemacht habe. Ist wieder alles in Ordnung?"

Dean lächelte breit. „Ja. In Zukunft kann er gern bei uns sitzen, ich hab kein Problem mehr damit." Ginny kicherte. „Und wegen unserem ersten Date in Hogsmeade, es tut mir leid. Ich weiß dass ich mich dumm benommen habe. Kann ich es wieder gutmachen? Wie wäre es mit einem Spaziergang am See?"

„Machst du Witze? Ich hoffe es wenigstens. Bei diesem Wetter….Du musst sowieso nichts gutmachen, sondern nur eines tun…" Ginny zog seinen Kopf zu sich und küsste ihn. Dabei ignorierten sie die Tatsache, dass sie sich in einem Gang voller Leute befanden.

„ENTSCHULDIGE MAL! Ich weiß ja nicht wie es dir geht, Hermine, aber ich möchte nicht zusehen wie meine Schwester so etwas macht." sagte Ron laut.

„Hört nicht auf ihn, er ist nur eifersüchtig weil ich ihn nicht so küsse." sagte Hermine und zog einen protestierenden Ron an der Hand mit sich mit. „Bis später. Es ist toll dass ihr euch wieder versöhnt habt."

/\\

Als Ginny und Dean Hand in Hand eine Stunde später in den Gemeinschaftsrum kamen schaute Harry von seinem Verwandlungsbuch auf. Als er sah, wer es war und was sie taten, steckte er seine Nase schnell wieder in sein Buch. Ausnahmsweise waren Ron und Hermine heute Abend einmal nicht miteinander beschäftigt. Hermine wollte ein Bad im Vertrauensschülerbad nehmen (Harry hatte ihr nichts von der Maulenden Myrte erzählt) und Ron schickte einen Brief nach Hause.

„Komm schon." hörte er plötzlich Ginny sagen, und kurz darauf standen sie vor ihm. „Harry, Dean möchte dir etwas sagen."

Harry blickte erwartungsvoll auf. Dean seufzte und sagte. „Was ich gestern gesagt habe tut mir leid. Ich habe das nicht so gemeint und war nur eifersüchtig. Aber ich weiß, dass ich mir keine Sorgen machen muss. Du und Ginny, ihr seid nur Freunde." Dean hielt ihm seine Hand hin und Harry schüttelte sie kurz.

„Stimmt." erwiderte Harry, meinte es allerdings bei weitem nicht so. „Tut mir Leid, Leute, aber ich muss erst einmal den Aufsatz fertig machen."

„Okay, bis nachher Harry." sagte Ginny und küsste ihn flüchtig auf die Stirn, Dean auf die Lippen und ging die Treppe hinauf.

Ü/N Sodele, wärend ich warte bis meine 5 Min Terrine abgekühlt ist, tippe ich hier mal munter vor mich hin. Wenns weiterhin so gut läuft werde ich morgen mit dem 12. Kap fertig, damit wäre diese Geschichte dann abgeschlossen.

Helena: so ist es brav! und nicht rückfällig zum Schwarzlesen werden!

Applegreen: Don't like don't read!

Mr. Unbekannt. Danke

Bepa: Das "In den Wind schießen" Tippe ich gerade, noch ein bissl Geduld. Es gibt 12 Kaps, und wenn da was von Köpfe abreißen steht, dann eben weil das im Englischen auch so war.

Hermine Potter: Danke


	9. Es ist aus

Kapitel neun: Es ist aus

Lange nachdem alle anderen ins Bett gegangen waren, starrte Harry immer noch bewegungslos in das Feuer. Er schaute noch nicht einmal auf, als eine zierliche Person den Raum betrat. Die Person kam zu ihm und setzte sich neben ihn. Doch noch immer hatte er sie nicht wahrgenommen.

„Harry?"

Sein Kopf schoss hoch und er starrte ihr in die Augen. „Was machst du hier? Es ist –" er schaute auf seine Uhr, „-nach zwei Uhr."

„Ich könnte dich dasselbe fragen." erwiderte Ginny.

„Aber ich habe zuerst gefragt." beharrte Harry.

„Das ist kindisch." sagte Ginny leise, doch so, dass er es auf jeden Fall hören musste. Sie schaute ihn auffordernd an und wartete darauf, dass er trotzdem anfangen würde. Nach einiger Zeit gab Ginny auf, da sie einfach zu müde war. „Na Gut. Ich hatte einen Traum."

„Was für einen? Einen Alptraum?"

„Nein, nur ein sehr seltsamer. Du kamst auch darin vor." sagte sie. „Ich bin aufgewacht und hatte das Gefühl, also ob irgendetwas los ist. Es war fast so als ob ich wusste, dass du hier wärst." sagte Ginny errötend. „Deshalb habe ich nachgeschaut."

„Oh." Harry wendete sich wieder dem Feuer zu. „Ich wollte gerade ins Bett gehen als du gekommen bist.

„In Ordnung. Bist du auch sicher dass du über nichts reden willst? Du hast abwesend ausgesehen als ich herunter kam. Warst du verärgert?" Harry schaute sie einen Moment erstaunt an, bevor er zu Ginnys Überraschung nickte. „Äh, ging es um Sirius?" Harry schaute weiterhin ins Feuer, nickte aber. „Willst du darüber reden?" fragte sie sanft.

Harry seufzte. „Nicht wirklich. Vielleicht sollte ich. Hermine sagt das immer. Ich weiß es einfach nicht." meinte Harry frustriert. „Vielleicht fühle ich mich dann besser. Was denkst du?"

„Das kann ich dir wirklich nicht beantworten. Ich habe nie jemanden verloren der mir so nahe stand wie Sirius dir." erklärte Ginny. „Ich kann dir nicht sagen wie du damit umgehen sollst. Aber ich kann versuchen, es dir leichter zu machen. Ich bin eine gute Zuhörerin." sagte sie hoffnungsvoll.

Ginny hatte Harry nach und nach dazu überredet, ihr alles zu erzählen. Nach ein paar stillen Momenten begann Harry zu sprechen. „Den ganzen Sommer über war ich alleine. Ich dachte…Ich weiß, dass es mein Fehler war, und niemand war da um mir zu widersprechen. Dann bin ich wieder nach Hogwarts gekommen und Hermine und Ron erzählen mir immer nur dass es nicht mein Fehler gewesen sei, obwohl ich es besser weiß. DAS WAR ALLES MEIN FEHLER!" drehte sich Harry schreiend um und Ginny wich zurück. Harry legte seinen Kopf in seine Hände und schwieg eine Weile.

Ginny entschied, Psychologie zu verwenden, vielleicht würde ihn das aufhören lassen, sich selber zu beschuldigen. „Du hast Recht Harry." sagte sie.

„Was?" ihre Aufrichtigkeit hatte ihn überrascht.

Ginny dachte einen Moment nach und sprach dann weiter. „Ich denke, dass du Recht hast. Es war dein Fehler. Wenn du Okklumetik gelernt hättest, dann hättest du den Traum nicht gehabt und wir wären nicht ins Ministerium gegangen und fast getötet worden. Und Sirius wäre auch nicht Tod." Je weiter Ginny sprach, desto mehr merkte sie, dass es die Wahrheit war. Harry war erstarrt und starrte sie nur noch an. Unter seinem Blick errötete Ginny langsam.

„Danke." sagte er. „Wenigsten ist jemand auf meiner Seite."

„Harry, wir sind alle auf deiner Seite." entgegnete Ginny. „Sie wollen nur nicht, dass du dich für alles verantwortlich machst. Cedric war nicht dein Fehler, das aber schon. Allerdings nicht dein alleiniger Fehler."

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Es ist dein Fehler, dass du keine Okklumentik gelernt hast und Voldemort so in deinen Kopf konnte. Aber es ist genauso Voldemorts Fehler, weil er so armselig ist." Harry lachte als sie den schlimmsten dunklen Zauberer aller Zeiten so nannte. „Es ist unser Fehler. Meiner, Lunas, Rons, Hermines und Nevilles. Wenn wir nicht mitgekommen wären, wären wir nicht verletzt worden. Genau wie Sirius. Wenn er im Grimmauldplatz geblieben wäre, wie Dumbledore ihm gesagt hatte, dann wäre er nicht von seiner Cousine durch den Vorhang gestoßen worden. Es ist Dumbledores Fehler, weil er dir vorher nichts erklärt hat. Ich könnte ewig so weitermachen. Kreacher, Umbringe, Snape…"

„Wieso Snape? Nicht dass ich ihn verteidigen möchte…"

„Ich weiß. Nun, er hat dir nichts beigebracht, obwohl er wusste wie wichtig es wäre. Er hat dich sogar rausgeschmissen, nicht?"

„Oh, ja." sagte Harry mit feuchten Augen.

„Weine ruhig, ich werde es niemandem erzählen, falls du dir deswegen Sorgen machst. Es wird dir helfen." Harry seufzte und versuchte die aufkommenden Tränen zu unterdrücken.

„Ich habe meine gesamte Familie verloren, Ginny. Mum, Dad und jetzt auch Sirius. Er war der letzte, der mir geblieben war. Ich habe niemanden mehr."

Ginny legte ihren Arm um seine Schulter. „Das stimmt nicht." sagte sie sanft. „Was ist mit den Dursleys?" Harry blickte geschockt auf. „Entschuldige, trotzdem stimmt es nicht. Mum und Dad, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron und ich. Und Hermine natürlich auch. Wir sind deine Familie. Eine Familie wird nicht durch die Gene bestimmt, sondern dort." sagte sie und deutete auf ihr Herz. „Eine Familie sind Personen die dich lieben und sich um dich sorgen. Und das tun wir alle." sagte sie bestimmt. „Man kann sicher eine kilometerlange Liste mit Leuten füllen, die sich um dich sorgen." Kleine Tatzen waren auf dem Boden zu hören und Smudge streckte seinen Kopf zur Türe hinein und miaute. Ginny lächelte. „Smudge ist auch auf dieser Liste."

Harry und Ginny sprachen noch über eine Stunde miteinander und wurden immer müder. Um vier Uhr lagen sie schließlich aufeinander auf der Couch und schliefen. Ginnys Kopf lag auf Harrys Brust und sein Arm hatte sich um ihre Hüfte geschlungen.

Harry wachte um sechs Uhr kurz auf und fühlte, dass er noch nie so gut geschlafen hatte. Ginny lag immer noch auf ihm, und so ließ er sich wieder in einen friedlichen Schlaf fallen.

Um neun Uhr verließen vier lachende Gryffindors die Treppen zu den Schlafsälen. Dean Thomas öffnete die Türe und die Vier machten sich auf den Weg zum Portrait. Als sie an einem Sofa vorbeikamen blieb Neville plötzlich stehen, keuchte auf und erblasste.

„Was ist los, Nev?" fragte Ron, dem dies aufgefallen war. Dean und Seamus waren inzwischen ebenfalls stehen geblieben. Als Neville nicht antwortete schaute Ron über die Sofalehne und entdeckte seine Schwester schlafend auf seinem besten Freund und sah rot. „WAS ZUR HÖLE MACHST DU MIT MEINER SCHWESTER!"

Harry und Ginny schraken beide auf und Ginny landete auf dem Boden als Harry sich aufsetzte. Zwei verwunderte und zwei wütende Gesichter starrten sie an.

„Wir können das erklären." begann Harry.

„Spar es dir, Potter." unterbrach ihn Dean. „Ginny." sagte er wütend und enttäuscht. „Ich denke es ist aus." damit stürmte er aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Seamus und Neville folgten ihm nervös und ließen einen wütenden Ron, einen stotternden Harry und eine verzweifelte Ginny zurück.

Ü/N So, gestern nacht ist die Geschichte wirklich noch fertig geworden... Bedankt euch bei der Teledoof, die hat das Inet ausfallen lassen, so hatte ich nichts anderes zu tun.

Todesgeweihter: Mit Ginny/Dean ist bald bald bald schluss, aber noch nciht sofort :-)

Mr. Unbekannt: Danke

Helenna: Ich bin der einzige was? hmmmm soll ich das jetzt mal als Beleidigung auffassen? Ich glaube ich werd mal über die Frage medietieren... :-)


	10. Falscher Freund

Kapitel zehn: Falscher Freund

Ginny ging die Treppen hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Heute würden die Schüler aus den Weihnachtsferien zurückkommen. Insbesondere Dean Thomas. Ginny war eine der vier Personen, die im Gryffindorturm geblieben waren.

Harry erledigte vor dem Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum einen letzten Aufsatz. Snape hatte ihnen, wie immer, Unmengen an Aufgaben gegeben. Ginny setzte sich in einen Stuhl in seiner Nähe."

„Hi."

Ginny lächelte nur.

„Geht es dir gut?"

„War schon mal besser."

„Bist du nervös weil Dean zurückkommt?"

Ginny nickte leicht. „Ich möchte nicht, dass es aussieht als ob ich total fertig bin, nur weil er mit mir Schluss gemacht hat. Obwohl ich das natürlich bin."

„Hmm. Das ist vielleicht eine dämliche Idee, sag es mir bitte falls ich total spinne, aber wieso tust du nicht so, als ob du schon jemand anderen hast? Dann würde er denken, dass du schon lange über ihn weg bist." schlug Harry vor.

„Meinst du?"

„Also mich würde so was umbringen."

„Ich kann es ja mal probieren, danke Harry." Sie begann wieder zu lächeln. Smudge sprang auf ihren Schoß, kletterte an ihr hoch und stupste ihr Kinn an. Ginny löste Smudge wieder aus ihrem Pullover, setzte ihn auf ihren Schoß und begann mit ihm zu spielen. „Wen soll ich nehmen? Fast alle waren während den Ferien zuhause."

„Stimmt, daran habe ich nicht gedacht." sagte Harry.

„Also, wen soll ich nehmen? In ein paar Stunden sind alle wieder da."

„Ja." Harry dachte einen Moment nach. „Wir müssen einfach mal durchs Schloss streifen und jemanden suchen der entweder in deinem oder meinem Jahrgang ist, und bereit ist, vorzugeben dein Freund zu sein. Das müsste einfach sein."

„In Ordnung, lass uns gehen."

Sie sprangen auf und liefen auf das Portrait zu.

Harry und Ginny gingen durch die Bücherei (in der Ron versuchte Hermine zu überreden, mit ihm in einer Besenkammer zu verschwinden) die Große Halle, für den Fall, dass noch jemand am Essen war, und dem Raum der Wünsche (den inzwischen Ron und Hermine in Beschlag genommen hatten).

„Das ist hoffnungslos, Harry. In der ganzen verdammten Schule ist niemand der im Moment frei und willig ist, um mir einen Freund zu spielen." sagte Ginny schluchzend. „W-was soll i-ich t-tun? Ich s-sehe doch so d-dumm aus, als o-ob ich die g-ganzen Ferien gew-w-w-eint hätte." klagte sie.

Harry legte seine Hand nachdenklich auf ihre Schulter. Nach fünf Minuten Stille, die nur durch Ginnys Schulzen unterbrochen wurden sagte er. „Ich könnte es machen."

Ginny verstummte und blickte Harry ungläubig an. „Du?"

„Nun – Wieso nicht? Dean denkt sowieso schon, dass wir was miteinander haben."

„Jaaa-aaa."

„Und wir sind gute Freunde, also wird es einfach sein, vorzugeben, dass wir zusammen sind."

„Stimmt."

„Wir müssen uns eigentlich genauso benehmen wie jetzt, nicht viel anders. Nur noch Händchen halten, und ich muss dich zum Unterricht bringen, deine Tasche tragen…"

„Es wäre wirklich einfach." Langsam erschien ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. „In Ordnung, aber wir müssen es Ron sagen, damit er dich nicht umbringt."

„Gute Idee."

Ginnys Lächeln wurde sanfter. „Danke Harry."

Eine halbe Stunde später strömten hunderte Schüler durch die Schule und störten Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny. Harry nickte Ginny zu, was diese dazu veranlasste, zu ihm zu kommen und sich auf seinen Schoß zu setzen. Ron war nicht allzu glücklich über diese Entwicklung, aber wenigstens würden sie es Dean Thomas heimzahlen.

„Viel Glück." flüsterte Ginny.

„Dir auch." antwortete Harry.

Dean betrat nervös den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er war in der Hoffnung zurückgekommen, mit Ginny reden zu können. Nachdem er sie schlafend auf Potter gefunden hatte, hatte er ihr praktisch keine Möglichkeit gegeben, es zu erklären. An Weihnachten hatte er sich nicht wirklich an den Familienaktivitäten beteiligt, und beide, seine Mutter und sein Stiefvater, hatten sich über seinen fehlenden Enthusiasmus gewundert. Er freute sich nicht wirklich auf das Gespräch mit Ginny, hoffte aber, dass sie ihm vergeben konnte.

Als er sich im Gemeinschaftsraum umsah, um nach ihr zu suchen, entdeckte er sie bei ihrem Bruder, dessen Freundin und Harry Potter. Aber sie saß nicht nur bei ihm, sie saß AUF ihm. Glücklicherweise hatte sie ihn noch nicht entdeckt, doch jetzt beugte sich Ron vor und flüsterte Ginny etwas zu. Sie drehte daraufhin ihren Kopf und starrte ihn an. Dean starrte für dreißig Sekunde zurück, bis er zu seinem Schlafraum stürmte, um seinen Koffer auszupacken.

„Alles in Ordnung, Gin?" fragte Harry besorgt.

Ginny nickte und wendete sich wieder den Anderen zu. Eine halbe Stunde später machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle, wo Ginnys Klassenkameraden sie von Harry wegrissen.

„Ich und Harry sind…" sie stoppte und schaute ihre Freundinnen ernst an. „Ihr werdet es nicht verraten?"

„Was?" fragte Hannah überrascht.

„Harry tut nur so, als ob er mein Freund wäre."

„Wieso?"

„Damit Dean nicht denkt, dass ich total durcheinander bin. Ich möchte nicht, dass er denkt, dass ich von ihm abhängig sei…obwohl es so ist." sagte Ginny traurig.

„Oh Gin, du Arme. Mach dir keine Sorgen, in einer Woche weißt du nicht mal mehr, wer Dean ist."

Ü/N: Soo, Enigma hat micht daran erinnert, dass ich euch ja noch ein paar Kaps hochladen wollte.

Todesgeweihte: tjojojo

Mr. Unbekannt: ich muss nur drandenken, dass ich täglich eines hochlade...

Rudi: hier ist das nächste

Bepa: tja, einfach abwarten

Helenna: axo

HErmine Potter: danke


	11. Versöhnung die Zweite

Kapitel elf: Versöhnung die Zweite

Harry und Ginny gingen durch den Gang der vom Nordturm wegführte.

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten bis ich dieses Fach loswerde. Bei Trelawney der Betrügerin und Firenze dem Menschenhasser kann man sich nur umbringen." lachte Harry. „Wie kann Dumbledore erwarten, dass wir unsere OWL's mit diesen zwei Lehrer schaffen? Es ist schon fast wie mit Umbridge. Vielleicht sollten Parvati und Lavender die DA wieder starten, nur dieses Mal sollte es Divination(Wahrsagen) Association heißen. Oder ein anderer Name, zum Beispiel ‚Rette uns vor einer Blamage bei den OWL's ohne dass wir den zwei Wahrsageidioten zuhören müssen.'"

Zwei Wochen lang brachte Harry Ginny zu all ihren Unterrichtsstunden, was ihn zu seinen eigenen meistens zu spät kommen ließ. Abgesehen davon hatte er aber viel Spaß. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er so viel gelacht.

„Es ist mir egal, wie ich in der Prüfung abschneide. Was hast du bekommen, Harry?"

„Ein ‚P'. Mir war es auch ziemlich egal. Ich war nur erleichtert, dass ich es nie wieder machen muss." erklärte er, als er mit Ginny die Große Halle zum Mittagessen betrat.

„Bis später Harry, ich setzte mich zu mein Freundinnen."

„In Ordnung. Was hast du nach dem Essen?"

„Zaubertränke."

„In Ordnung, ich bring dich dann wieder hin."

„Danke." sagte Gin und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Tschüss."

Das war ein weiterer Teil, den Harry an diesem Spiel liebte. Ginnys Lippen waren immer so weich und er hoffte, dass sie wenigstens einmal seine Wange verfehlen würde und statt dessen auf seinen Lippen landen würde.

Auf dem Weg zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum nahmen Harry und Ginny den etwas längeren weg, um Dobbys Apfelkuchen und der Vanillesoße beim Verdauen zu helfen. Beide lachten und ihnen liefen Tränen das Gesicht hinunter.

Nachdem sie sich etwas beruhigt hatten fragte Harry: „Wo hast du den Witz her?"

„Was denkst du denn?"

„Oh!"

„Was für Witze kennen Sie denn, Mr. Potter?" fragte Ginny und legte ihre Hand in seine.

„Ich kenne nur den, den du mir gerade erzählt hast. Denk dran, ich bin mit den Dursleys aufgewachsen. Deshalb musst du mir die Witze erzählen."

„Was würdest du nur ohne mich machen?" fragte Ginny lachend und stellte sich direkt vor ihren angeblichen Freund.

Als sie sich beide in die Augen schauten nährte sich Harrys Kopf immer mehr. Ginny schloss langsam ihre Augen als sein Kopf immer näher kam.

„OH! Tut mir leid." rief Hannah erschrocken. „Tut mir leid, ich lass euch dann wieder alleine." sagte sie und schaute Ginny empört an als sie um die Ecke verschwand.

Harry und Ginny standen wie erstarrt da, bis Ginny schließlich sagte: „Wir sollten zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen."

„Ja." Für den Rest des Weges liefen sie still nebeneinander her, allerdings mit einem größtmöglichen Abstand zwischen sich.

„Also, ist Harry ein guter Küsser?"

Ginny schaute ihre Freundin unwillig an als sie ihren Schlafanzug anzog.

„Du hast Harry geküsst!" quietschten die beiden anderen Mädchen, während sie sich in die Mitte des Schlafraums setzten, um ihr wöchentliches Klatsch- und Tratschtreffen zu halten.

„Das hätte ich, wenn uns die Frettchenliebhaberin hier nicht unterbrochen hätte."

„DU HATTEST VERSPROCHEN NIEMANDEM DAVON ZU ERZÄHLEN!"

Die Anderen schauten verdutzt auf. „Du magst Draco Malfoy?" quietschten sie wieder.

„Und? Er sieht gut aus und ist böse. Jede mag einen bösen Jungen, das wisst ihr doch." sagte Hannah nachdem sich ihre Verlegenheit verflüchtigt hatte. „Außerdem, Ginny spielt der Schule inzwischen nichts mehr vor."

„Jetzt wurde Ginny von allen betroffen angeschaut. „I-Ich möchte es nicht mehr nur vorgeben." sagte sie, und schaute zu Boden. „Ich weiß nur nicht, ob Harry das auch so sieht, und ich möchte nicht noch einmal verletzt werden."

Patricia brach ein großes Stück der besten Schokolade aus dem Honigtopf ab und reichte es Ginny.

Ginny saß in der Bücherei und arbeitete an einem Zaubertranksprojekt, das Snape ihnen am vorherigen Tag aufgegeben hatte. Dean räusperte sich, er war entschlossen, ihr all das zu sagen, was er ihr seit zwei Wochen sagen wollte. Er hatte sie im Gemeinschaftsraum immer beobachtet und sich bei jeder ihrer Bewegungen gewünscht, dass er bei ihr sein, sie festhalten und küssen könnte.

„Ginny." sagte er fast flüsternd.

Ginnys Feder hielt mitten im Satz an und ihr Kopf schoss hoch. „Dean?"

„Uhm, können wir reden?"

Ginny blickte zu ihrem Bücher und Pergamentstapel. Stirnrunzelnd und resignierend sagte sie: „Ja."

„Danke. Äh, ich wollte mich entschuldigen wie ich mich vor Weihnachten benommen habe, Nicht nur an dem einen Morgen, sondern auch die Wochen davor. Ich war nicht wirklich nett zu dir, und das tut mir leid."

„Danke, ich hatte eine Entschuldigung erwartet. Ich wollte mich aber auch bei dir entschuldigen. Ich habe nach meinem Geburtstag nur noch wenig Zeit mit dir verbracht. Ich war immer mit Harry zusammen, obwohl du mein Freund warst, das tut mir leid." sagte Ginny und schaute ihm beschämt in die Augen.

„Du musst dich für nichts entschuldigen, Ginny. Ich wollte auch fragen, ob wir wenigstens noch Freunde sein können. Ich vermisse deine Gesellschaft wirklich. Aber auch wenn nicht bin ich froh, dass wir uns ausgesprochen haben." sagte Dean hoffnungsvoll.

„Das wäre schön."

„In Ordnung. Ich gehe dann besser mal, bis später."

„Klar." Ginny lächelte und Dean erwiderte es. Als er sich gerade umgedreht hatte rief ihn Ginny noch einmal zurück. „Dean! Ich muss dir noch was gestehen."

„Ist schon in Ordnung, ich dachte mir schon dass du vermutlich gleichzeitig mit mir und Harry zusammen warst."

„So etwas hätte ich nicht…."

„Sscht" zischte die Bibliothekarin scharf.

„So etwas hätte ich nie getan." flüsterte Ginny wütend. „Ich würde das nie tun, das weißt du." seufzte sie.

„Tut mir leid. Ich weiß. Ich dachte nur…"

„Ich bin nie wirklich mit Harry zusammen gewesen."

„Was?"

„Harry hat nur vorgegeben mein Freund zu sein, damit nicht alle denken dass ich total durcheinander bin, wie du so mit mir schlussgemacht hast." sagte Ginny wieder beschämt.

„Also warst du nie Harry Potters Freundin?"

„Nein." sagte Ginny und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Öhm, heißt das, dass du mir noch eine Chance geben würdest?"

Ginny atmete tief durch um erst einmal zu verarbeiten, was Dean gesagt hatte. „I-Ich denke nicht, Dean. Ich denke nicht, dass das eine gute Idee wäre."

„In Ordnung, ich verstehe. Aber ich musste einfach fragen, verstehst du?"

„Ja, tut mir wirklich leid."

„Mir auch. Freunde?"

„Natürlich."

„Bis später."

„Tschüss" sagte Ginny lächelnd.

Ü/N Tja, jetzt ist es schon Mittwoch, ich werde heute im laufe des Tages noch die restlichen Kaps posten und mich dann nach Malaysia verzischen. Ach ja: 91 Hits auf das letzte Kapitl und ganze !2! Reviews...

Tifferny Tonks: Eigentlich war der Satz nicht komnisch... zumindest meiner MInung nach

Mr. Unbekannt: Das hier ist jetzt das vorletzte Kap... viel Spaß


	12. Wahre Gefühle

Kapitel zwölf: Wahre Gefühle

Unbemerkt von Ginny und Dean hatte Harry den größten Teil der Unterhaltung mitangehört, aber er war davongerannt bevor Ginny gesagt hatte, dass es für sie und Dean keine Zukunft geben würde.

Deshalb mied Harry Ginny während der ganzen Woche. Ginny dachte, dass Harry wegen dem Beinahekuss in dem Gang verwirrt wäre, so wie sie über die Gefühle in ihrem Herzen verwirrt war. Harry jedoch dachte, dass Ginny sich nur nicht trauen würde, ihm zu sagen, dass sie wieder mit Dean zusammen sei, während er verwirrt war, wie er sich nur in sie verlieben konnte, obwohl sie doch klar und deutlich kein Interesse an ihm hatte.

Harry brütete wieder alleine vor sich hin, genau wie nach Sirius Tod und Ginny errötete jedes Mal, wenn jemand Harrys Namen aussprach. Ron und Hermine machten sich Sorgen um Harry, während Ginnys Freundinnen sich um sie sorgten.

„Harry?"

Harry schaute aus seiner vor-sich-hinbrüten-Position auf, in die er jeden Abend nach dem Abendessen verfiel. Als er Hermine sah, erwartete er sofort einen neuen Vortrag darüber, dass er Ginny sagen sollte, was er empfand.

„Harry, kann ich dich etwas fragen?"

„Das hast du schon." erwiderte er mürrisch.

„Sitzt Ginny bei Dean?"

Harry schaute auf und sah Ginny bei ihren Hausaufgaben. Dann blickte er in die andere Richtung und sah Dean Thomas bei Seamus, Lavender und Parvati.

„Nein."

„Und saß sie während der ganzen Woche einmal bei ihm? Einer Woche, in der du sie außerdem komplett ignoriert hast."

„Nein."

„Ganz genau." sagte Hermine selbstgefällig. „Sag mir mal, wenn Ginny nicht bei Dean sitzt, wieso sitzt du dann hier und sagst ihr nicht, dass du sie liebst?"

„Sie will es nicht hören, in Ordnung? Sie ist schon lange über mich hinweg, das hast du mir selber gesagt!"

„Ich habe nie gesagt dass sie über dich hinweg sei, ich habe gesagt, dass sie aufgegeben hätte. Aufgegeben, Harry." Hermine stand auf und ging zu Ron, der in diesem Moment durch das Portraitloch geklettert kam.

Harry starrte auf die Stelle auf der einige Momente vorher noch Hermine gestanden hatte und entschied, etwas gegen sein schmerzendes Herz zu tun.

„Ginny!" schrie Ron seiner Schwester zu, einer der neuen Jägerinnen im Gryffindor Quidditchteam.

„Ja!"

„Ich möchte dass du Harry zum Schnatz jagst. Es ist viel zu einfach für ihn, er fliegt nur still um das Stadium herum. Und du bist die einzige Spielerin, die auch als Sucher spielen könnte.

„Äh, klar Ron." Ginny flog zu Harry der gerade hinter dem Schnatz her wollte. Sie streckte ihren Arm aus und der Miniaturball flog direkt in ihre ausgestreckte Hand.

Harry stoppte direkt vor Ginny. Beide hatten drei weitere Tage nicht miteinander gesprochen.

„Das ist meiner, ich muss üben."

„Ich weiß." sagte Ginny beiläufig, als ob sie mit jemandem sprechen würde, den sie nicht mochte.

„Kann ich ihn dann wiederhaben?"

Ginny ignorierte Harry und sagte: „Ron sagt, ich soll dir hinterher jagen weil das Training zu einfach für dich ist."

„Gut, dann lass ihn los."

Ginny ließ den goldenen Ball los und Harry schoss an ihr vorbei um ihn zu verfolgen. Ginny war gerade wieder neben ihm, als sich seine Finger um den Schnatz schlossen.

„Ich dachte, du sollst mir Konkurrenz machen?" schrie Harry während ihm der Wind an den Ohren vorbeipfiff.

„Du hast mir keine Chance gelassen. Lass ihn wieder los und ich zeige dir wie ein guter Sucher spielt."

Harry ließ den Ball wieder los und dieses Mal flog er in eine ganz andere Richtung. Ginny grinste und schoss hinterher. Zwei Minuten später flatterte die kleine Kugel in ihren kalten Fingern.

„Siehst du?"

Zwanzig Minuten später kämpften Harry und Ginny immer noch um de Ball. Jedes Mal fing ihn der andere. Jetzt war eigentlich wieder Harry dran und Ron schrie ihnen zu, dass das Training vorbei sei. Ginny flog nahe bei Harry, sie wollte unbedingt die Siegerin ihres Wetteiferns werden.

Kopf an Kopf schossen sie mit ausgestreckten Armen hinter dem Ball her. Das restliche Team wurde unterdessen dem Warten überdrüssig und gingen in die Umkleidekabinen. „Bringt den Ball mit rein, wenn ihr fertig seid!" rief Ron als er das Feld verließ.

Ginnys und Harrys Hand schloss sich um den Ball und beide dachten, dass sie gewonnen hätten. Doch stattdessen hatte Ginnys Hand nur Harrys Hand erwischt, und nicht den Schnatz.

Sie starrten sich gegenseitig in die Augen und Harry entschied, dass es jetzt an der Zeit war, Ginny zu sagen wie er fühlte, doch konnte er keine Worte finden. Stattdessen zog er ihren Besen näher zu seinem und legte seine Lippen auf ihre.

Ein Feuerwerk explodierte in seinem Bauch, er konnte nur noch den Wind an seinen Ohren hören und fühlen, wie ihr weiches Haar um seinen Kopf flatterte.

Ginny war geschockt, aber nicht darüber, dass sie sich küssten, sondern wegen der Intensität des Kusses. Sie hatte schon in seinen Augen gesehen, dass es passieren würde.

Harry zu Küssen war ganz anders als sie es erwartet hatte. Sein Kuss war rau und intensiv, aber gleichzeitig auch sanft und liebevoll. Harry schlang seine Arme um ihre Hüfte und hob sie sanft von ihrem Besen auf seinen.

Als der Sauerstoffmangel zu groß wurde lösten sie sich wieder voneinander und lehnten ihre Köpfe aneinander.

„Wow"

„Ja." erwiderte Ginny.

„Ich liebe dich." platze Harry heraus. Die Worte kamen einfach aus seinem Mund bevor er es bemerkte.

„Wa-Was?"

„Ich liebe dich." wiederholte er, erstaunt über sich selbst.

Sie küsste ihn wieder und zeigte ihm so sehr effektiv, dass sie für ihn das gleiche empfand.

Harry benötigte bis zum Ende des siebten Schuljahrs um Voldemort zu besiegen. Und das hätte er nie ohne seine loyalen Freunde geschafft.

In diesem Sommer überreichte Harry Ginny einen kleinen, goldenen Ring mit einem zierlichen Diamanten in der Mitte. Als Ginny am Ende der Ferien nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte bestand sie darauf, dass Harry mit ihr kommen würde. Also hatte Hogwarts jetzt seinen achten VgddK Lehrer.

Fünf Jahre später lebten Harry und Ginny in ihrem eigenen Haus, waren verheiratet und hatten zwei Kinder, ein Junge und ein Mädchen, Zwillinge. Sie hießen James und Rio.

Und natürlich lebte auch das Geschenk bei ihnen, mit dem alles begonnen hatte: Die Katze Smudge.

Ü/N Sodele, das wars bei dieser Geschichte. Ich hoffe doch, dass ich von Reviews nur so überflutet werde wenn ich aus Malaysia zurück bin. Statt Reviews beantworten werde ich mir jetzt die nötigen Kabel für den Laptop und eventuell noch ein paar Klamotten einpacken.


End file.
